Flowers are Personal Things
by LJlashlarue
Summary: Luna helps Hermione study Ancient Runes, and herself. Girlsex, if this bothers you, skip this, please. Two chapters
1. Chapter 1

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Flower Arranging"

Pairing: Hermione/Luna

Rating: M

Summary: Luna is an excellent study partner

Warnings:Girlsex

Word Count: 1433

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

"Flower Arranging"

"These are all correct, Hermione," Luna told me as she handed back my revision sheet.

I had been studying Ancient Runes with Luna since my third year. Luna might have been a bit odd, but she was brilliant, and absolutely gifted in this subject. Even the professor asked her for help on occasion, and since this was O.W.L. year, I had been spending a lot of time with her.

It was a lovely spring morning, and the sun was shining on the clearing that we went to for study, there were wildflowers and birds, and Luna leaned back on her elbows and turned her face to the sun. "How pretty she is," I thought, and not for the first time. The sun threw glistening highlights from her honey colored hair, and the expression on her face was one of complete content.

"What kind of flower are you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?" I responded in confusion.

"What kind of flower are you? I'm a buttercup," she answered.

"I'm not any kind of flower, I guess, I'm a girl. Or is this a pretend sort of thing?" Luna opened her eyes and smiled that dreamy smile of hers.

"Not pretend, although a bit of imagination helps. I'm sure you know that the female genitalia are often compared to flowers. I myself am a buttercup. What flower are you?"

I'm sure my face turned quite red, and if it had been anyone other than Luna asking the question I would have hexed them into next week. But it _was_ Luna asking, so…

"I'm sure I don't know, Luna. It's not as if I spent a great deal of time looking at my privates."

"Oh, but you should! How else will you know?"

"Know what?"

"Know what kind of flower you are, silly! Here, I'll show you."

And before I could blink she had hoisted her robes up to her waist and slid off her knickers. There she was beside me, sitting with her knees bent up and splayed open.

"Go on, have a look," she encouraged.

"Luna, you can't possibly expect me to come look at your pu- private parts," I said in wonder, "why would you imagine that I would?"

"Because you like learning new things," she said reasonably, "or do you think I'm ugly down there or something?"

She looked a little hurt, and I mean, it was _Luna_, and she really had helped me a lot, and it wouldn't actually hurt me. So I crawled over to her feet, commanded myself not to giggle, and looked. She really _did_ look a bit like a flower, and her pubic hair _was_ kind of the color of a buttercup, but…

"I admit that there is a floral quality here, Luna, but I don't really see a buttercup," I said frankly.

"Really? Just a minute then," she said and she muttered a spell. "Oh! You're quite right, I'm afraid she's a bit squashed from how I've been sitting. Hang on…"

She started pulling and pushing herself with her fingers, and it suddenly dawned on me that I was staring at her pussy while she _played with herself_, but she wasn't moaning or anything and she looked more determined than aroused, and I wasn't at all sure what I was feeling, but she really _was_ starting to look like a buttercup, and I just couldn't tear my eyes from her. She slid a finger deep inside herself, and sort of swirled it around and then…

"See," she said happily, "a buttercup!"

Damn if it wasn't, and I was still staring when she stuck her finger in her mouth and then said…

"Your turn! Let's see what kind of flower you are."

I managed to tear my eyes away from her twat and look up at her face and it was just Luna, the same as ever, smiling and happy and not looking the least bit like she'd just wanked off in front of one of her friends.

"Luna, even if I wanted to, how can I see myself down there? We don't have a mirror," I said, trying to stall.

"Mirrors are no good, Hermione, they make things backwards. Use this spell; it will enable you to see yourself as if you were looking directly at that part of you. Here…" she told me the spell, and I recognized it as Latin for "show me me". I sat down and mumbled the spell.

"Well," Luna asked, "what do you look like?"

"Pink cotton knickers," I answered.

"Oh, that will never do," Luna said and before I knew it she had reached up under my robes and peeled off my knickers. Then she put her hands behind my knees and bent them up and out and – there I was. It was so surprising that I forgot for a moment that Luna was kneeling between my knees staring at me. I'd never seen myself like that, or anyone other than Luna just a moment ago. I had to admit that it was interesting, and I was glad that I had taken the trouble to give myself a trim a few days ago. "Now what do you think?" Luna asked.

"_I think I'm insane,_" but… "an orchid, maybe?" I suggested.

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Luna, "Look here, here are the sepals, and the petals, here are the lips…"

It was like an herbology lecture, except that Luna was actually _touching_ me, and her fingers were so soft and warm, and she was so gentle and just so – so – matter of fact, that it didn't dawn on me what was happening until I saw the trickle of moisture from inside me. "Luna, this isn't right," I gasped out.

"No, not quite yet," she agreed, "the stigma is looking almost right, see here?" she softly touched my entrance, right where the wet was, and I could not speak. "And the petals and the lower sepals are perfect, see?" She gently stroked and pulled both my inner and outer lips, and I was too dizzy to do anything but nod. "But we need to do a little work on the dorsal sepal and the throat."

I watched as her head covered my view, and I gave a small cry as her tongue found my clitoris, and I panted as she licked and sucked it. "Luna, don't! Stop!" I demanded, or perhaps I really said "Luna don't stop," but either way she didn't, and I was glad because I had never felt anything half so good in my life. And then she did stop, and I whimpered in disappointment and looked down to see her staring critically at me with her face wet with my juices.

"We almost have the dorsal sepal right now, see?" she said as she rubbed my clit softly.

"I see," I gasped.

"The stigma is perfect now, isn't it?" she asked as she softly touched my entrance.

"Perfect," I moaned.

"Just a little more work on the dorsal sepal," she decided as she pressed her tongue firmly against me and I thrust roughly against her. In a few minutes I was trembling, I ran my fingers into her hair and pulled her hard against me, and I was making some sort of noise deep in my chest, and I was just about to come when she pulled her head away again. She was really strong, because I was holding on as hard as I could, and when I looked down there she was smiling happily like we were just baking cookies or something.

"Luna, please," I begged her.

She cocked her head to the side in the way that she has and said, "Only a bit more, I think, see?"

My clit was huge, swollen far past anything I remembered from masturbation, although I had never paid it the concerted attention that Luna had. "Whatever you think it needs, Luna," I managed to whisper. There was a flash in her eyes then that let me know that she knew damn well what she was doing to me, but I was way past caring.

"Right then, just a bit more on the dorsal sepal, and we really need to open up the throat."

She bent down and sucked my clit into her mouth as she pressed two fingers into me up to the third knuckle and began to twist them inside of me, and spread them apart, and thrust them faster and faster as she sucked harder and harder on me and then I was screaming something that might have been "OH FUCK!" and coming like I never had in my life.

"Look," said Luna as my eyes opened, "an orchid."

Damn if it wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Lash_Larue

Title: The Garden Club

Pairing: Hermione/Luna

Rating: M

Summary: Hermione returns the favor...

Warnings:Girlsex

Word Count: 2275

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

A/N: This is a sequel to "Flower Arranging"

"The Garden Club"

"Thank you Luna," I said in a daze, "that was – that was –"

"Educational?" she suggested as she smiled that Luna smile and wiped her face with her hands.

"Very," I agreed, staring at her as she licked her fingers, finally drying her hands on her robes.

"Every woman should know what kind of flower she is," Luna asserted. I had to agree with her.

"What does this mean, Luna? What we did together, what does it mean?" I whispered. She kissed me softly, and I could taste myself on her lips.

"It means that we are friends who truly know each other. It is very special to share flowers. I have to go now though," she explained as she gathered her books and slipped her knickers back on.

"What kind of flower is Ginny?" I asked, feeling a sting of jealousy for some reason.

"Oh, I could never talk about someone's flower when they aren't present," Luna said seriously. "Flowers are very personal, you see. But you could ask Ginny."

With that she was gone, and I stepped back into my own knickers, grateful that they were cotton, and returned to the castle.

"Hi 'Mione," Ginny greeted me when I entered the common room, "how did the revision go?" I looked sharply at her, but she was just asking a question.

"Really well, I'm confident about the Ancient Runes O.W.L. now. Is there anything you need help with?"

"I just have an essay for History of Magic, really, Binns is so boring that I suspect that's what killed him," she answered.

"Shall I have a look at it then?" I asked her.

"Sure, if you don't mind," she agreed, "I'm not fussed about it, but there is no point in not doing as well as I can."

"Precisely," I said as I sat down beside her on the couch and began to read. "This is really quite good, Ginny," I told her when I had finished, "you just got the dates of the seventeenth Goblin Rebellion and the second Troll Revolt mixed up." I tapped the parchment with my wand before handing it back to her, correcting the minor error.

"Thanks," she said happily, and I took a quick look around the common room.

"Ginny," I asked as casually as I could, "what sort of flower are you?" I was prepared for almost any sort of answer but the one I got. Ginny grinned hugely, and said -

"So, she got you too, huh? Wasn't it great!"

"Wha – what do you mean?" I stuttered.

"Luna! She showed you your flower too, didn't she?" Ginny asked joyfully.

" 'Too?' What, is there a club or something, do we have a secret handshake?" I admit that I was a touch hurt that I seemed to be one among many here, but maybe it was just Ginny, that wouldn't be too bad. Alas…

"Trust me 'Mione, Luna has gotten more pussy than Cedric Diggory ever dreamed of. As for a secret handshake, no, club? Kind of, look here." She threw her right ankle up onto her left knee and rolled down her sock. "See?" she said pointing to the inside of her ankle. There was a small tattoo there of a – "I'm a snapdragon!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Where on earth did you get that?" I asked in shock. The grin I received in reply was a bit unsettling, so I wasn't surprised when Ginny said –

"You might want to check your own ankle, 'Mione."

I did, slowly pushing down my sock to reveal –

"An orchid!" exclaimed Angelina Johnson as she joined us, "That's wicked, Hermione, look, I'm a Dusky Rose," and she showed me the flower on her ankle.

"This- this is outrageous!" I sputtered. "She can't go around seducing and mutilating girls like this, she's a predator!" Ginny and Angelina looked at me like I was insane, in fact –

"Are you crazy?" Ginny asked. "Have you forgotten what it felt like? Predator my ass, she's a philanthropist!"

"Damn sure is," purred Angelina.

"But – but – to mark us like this, that's just wrong," I insisted.

"No it isn't, it's beautiful," Angelina told me, "and Luna doesn't mark us, she just helps us find ourselves. The symbol comes from within us, Luna simply lets it out. Besides, no one who doesn't have a flower can see them, watch. Romilda, come here would you?" Romilda Vane joined us looking very unsure of herself, we were none of us friends with her, really. "What do you think of this," asked Angelina as she displayed her ankle.

"It's a chaser's ankle?" Romilda replied uncertainly.

"Yep, got it in one, buzz off now, would you?" Angelina grinned at me.

"Do we have meetings?" I asked stiffly, still a bit miffed.

"Not really," Ginny answered me, "but if you sit so that part of your ankle shows, the others will make themselves known."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Flowers are very personal," they answered in unison. "We can't talk about anybody else."

"If she's so wonderful, and I admit that she is," I added hastily as the two girls bristled, "then why do people pick on her and steal her things?"

"Well, we don't really _steal_ them," Angelina temporized.

"We?" I said archly. "You took something from Luna? What? Why?"

"Only a shoe," Angelina protested, "and I'll give it back. I just – I just wanted something of _hers,_ you know?" I shook my head in wonder before turning to Ginny, who did not look the least bit guilty. "I suppose you took the other shoe?"

"Nope. I got a pair of knickers, and I'm not giving them back," she said proudly.

"Honestly!" I huffed, but I thought with regret of the pair of knickers that had been lying within my reach. There really was no point in being jealous, or being outraged, they were right. Luna gave more than she took.

Over the next few days I found myself sitting with my ankle on display all over the castle, I was both disappointed and gladdened that there were not a flood of responses, and then –

"Hi Granger, guess I'll have to stop giving you the business now. I'm a Gladiolus," said Millicent Bullstrode as she sat beside me and pushed down her sock.

"It's lovely," I admitted, and it truly was, deep purple and very lush. I found myself staring at her.

"Yeah, it surprised me too," she admitted. "Luna is something isn't she?" I nodded mutely.

"Well, well, what have we here?" said a familiar, sneering voice. "Going mud wrestling, Bullstrode?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"Piss off, Malfoy," Millicent snapped, "why don't you get a magnifying mirror and a pair of tweezers and see if you can find your cock? Leave your betters alone."

I was stunned by the outburst, but that was nothing to the effect it had on Malfoy, who was gobbling like a turkey as Crabbe and Goyle led him away.

"Thank you, Millicent," I said.

"Call me Millie, members of the Garden Club stick together, and Malfoy is a pain in the ass. I'll see you around, Hermione, and your flower is beautiful," she said as she left.

That was the first time a conversation with Millicent Bullstrode had left a smile on my face. Luna really was a philanthropist. Still…

"Perfect again, Hermione," Luna told me as she handed back the sheet of parchment, "I'm quite sure that you'll get an "Outstanding" on your Ancient Runes O.W.L."

"Thank you Luna, you've been a big help. But there is one thing…" I began.

"Yes?" she prompted.

"You're not a buttercup."

"Of course I am, you saw me. Look here." She rolled down her sock, and on her ankle was a very small, very perfect buttercup.

"Forgive me, I meant that you are not _just_ a buttercup," I corrected as I hauled a large book from my bag and laid it in front of her.

"Flowers of the World," Luna read the title, and she looked at me quizzically.

"You are a garden, would you like me to show you?" Luna smiled gently, and nodded her head. I had her knickers off and her knees open in a trice, and I turned to a marked page in the book.

"Let's start with the iris," I reached into my bag and brought out a comb and a bottle of Sleakeasy's hair potion. Fortunately for the iris, Luna was very natural down there. Her eyes closed as I rubbed the potion into her hair and began to comb it. I parted it neatly in the center, and then curled each side around a finger. "Look now," I told her, "there is the standard, do you see it?"

"I do," Luna agreed.

"Now here," I said as I gently touched the hood of her clitoris, "is the style crest. It takes a little imagination," I told her as I gently massaged the tender skin, "do you see it?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Good," I replied before putting that finger in my mouth and getting it all wet. "So this," I lectured as I ran my wet finger over the spot where her clit was just beginning to peek out, "is the stigmatic cup. Are you with me so far?" I softly rubbed her as I waited for an answer.

"Ye- yes," she gasped as her eyes fluttered shut.

I spread her outer lips apart, gently tugging and shaping them as I had seen her do, twisting and rolling the thin inner lips and laying them open. "There are the petals and the haft, are you ready for the anther?"

"Yes please," she moaned, and I did what I had been longing to do, and pressed my tongue to her open sex, "yessss", she repeated, as my tongue drew her clit out of hiding. She tasted like the ocean, and like herself, and it took all of my concentration to keep from getting lost in her. I drew her clitoris in between my lips and cradled it on my tongue, feeling the life throbbing within the little bud of Luna. Letting her slip from my mouth at last, I turned my eyes to her face. "Do you see the anther now?"

"Yes, oh yes," she panted.

"Here," I said as I pushed the tip of a finger into her, pulling down on her opening and turning it a bit inside out so that the texture within was visible, "is the beard, right?" I gently rubbed her floor as I waited for a reply.

"R- right," she gasped, and her eyes locked with mine. "But where is the fall?" she whispered.

"It's coming," I promised her as I pushed my finger deep inside of her and engulfed her with my mouth. I gloried in her warmth and her softness, in the feeling of her clutching me deep within herself, the slight edge that my tongue pushed past to get to the infinite depths of her. And then I felt the quivering begin, and I felt her fingers in my hair as she pulled me to her, and I heard the explosion of breath as she came and the thick, hot, rush of fluid poured from her.

I pulled my face away from her reluctantly, and made a few repairs to the arrangement that I had disrupted. Then I set about tidying myself a bit while I waited for her to open her eyes. It didn't take long.

"Hello," she said, smiling that Luna smile.

"Hello to you, are you ready to see?" She nodded eagerly, and I heard her breath catch as she looked down.

"It takes a little imagination," I repeated, "but see, the standard, " I touched the curl of hair, "the style crest," I lightly stroked her hood, "the stigmatic cup," I just barely touched the rim of flesh where her clitoris protruded wetly, "the anther," I pressed my finger to her clitoris, and she jumped a bit, but smiled all the same.

"The petals and the haft," I lectured as I softly stroked her lips, "the beard," I pulled down on her entrance, and her eyes closed briefly; she nodded and I continued.

"Now here," I said as I traced the shining outline of the come from inside her, "is the fall. See? An iris."

"Damn if it isn't," she said wonderingly, and then she sat up and pulled me into a kiss.

Some time later, I turned to the next marked page in the book of flowers.

"Back to business," I said briskly, "look at this one…"

"Hi, Hermione," Ginny greeted me when I returned to the common room late that evening, "I haven't seen you around today, can you look over my Arithmancy paper?"

"Sure," I answered, and I sat next to her and took the paper. "Three and seven are incorrect," I told her as I handed it back to her, "see if you can find the errors." I ostentatiously laid my right ankle on top of my left knee, and hiked up my robe a bit. It took her a moment to notice, but then –

"Fuck, Hermione!" she exclaimed as she stared at the spray of orchids that covered nearly the entire inside of my calf.

"Had one, thanks," I answered smugly, "several, in fact."

"I guess Luna's retired now, huh?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"I prefer to think that she has a garden of her own now," I answered her in satisfaction.

"Fuck, Luna!" cried Cho Chang as she stared at the sleeve of flowers that covered Luna's right leg.

"Thank you, no," Luna replied with a yawn as she crawled beneath her covers, "goodnight Lotus Blossom."


End file.
